yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Turn Kill
A No Turn Kill, abbreviated NTK, is one of the rarest outcomes of a Duel. A No Turn Kill is achieved when one player wins the Duel without ever starting their own turn; this is almost always pulled off when the opponent goes first and the player wins during their opponent's first turn. Known methods to achieve this are: * Drawing all five pieces of "Exodia" in the initial draw or during the opponent's first turn * Using the last effect of "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" in a very specific situation * Activating Trap Cards after the player's "Makyura the Destructor" is sent to the Graveyard during their opponent's first turn, in various situations (Traditional Format only) * Using the effect of "Infernity Des Gunman" in an extremely specific situation (Tag Force 5 only) * Various methods involving the opponent having more than one turn before the player starts their first turn, through the Heads effect of "Arcana Force XXI - The World". * The opponent surrendering or intentionally losing by using their own cards on their first turn of the Duel All NTKs require a great deal of luck, and with the exception of "Exodia", rely heavily on the opponent's actions. Exodia the Forbidden One NTK * The chance of drawing all five pieces of Exodia on the initial draw of five cards, assuming the player is using the minimum of 40 cards in their Deck, is 1 in 658,008. * In casual play, if the banlist were to be ignored and 3 copies of every card were allowed regardless of their status on the Forbidden and Limited lists, the chance would be about 1 in 2,707.85. * Outside of the initial draw, this NTK can also occur if the opponent activates effects that allow you to draw cards during their first turn, such as "Cup of Ace". * While NTKs almost always require at least the opponent to start their turn, this NTK can notably be considered the only "true" No Turn Kill since it can be pulled off before either player has started their turn (thus achieving victory in a total of 0 turns for both players, not just 0 turns for the winning player). Gorz the Emissary of Darkness NTK * You must have "Gorz" in your hand during your opponent's first turn. * First, your opponent must play a card that causes their Life Points to be lower than yours, such as "A Hero Lives". * Next, they must activate an effect that inflicts damage equal to or greater than their Life Points but lower than yours. Using the above "A Hero Lives" as an example, they must activate an effect that inflicts at least 4000 damage but less than 8000 damage (for example, "Tempest Magician's" last effect). Note that for the NTK to work, this Effect Damage must be done as a single effect, not multiple small effects akin to a Burn Deck. * At this point, you can activate the last effect of the "Gorz" in your hand to Special Summon it and inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent, thus winning the Duel before starting your turn. Makyura the Destructor NTKs (Traditional Format Only) * Your opponent must send a "Makyura the Destructor" to your Graveyard with a card like "Hand Destruction" during their first turn. Afterward, you can activate Trap Cards from your hand in such a way as to win the Duel: ** Play "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and three "Gift Cards". ** If your opponent Summons a monster with at least 4000 ATK, such as "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", activate "Ring of Destruction" and "Barrel Behind the Door" to inflict 8000 damage. ** If your opponent heavily mills your Deck enough (such as if they are attempting an Empty Jar FTK), activate multiple copies of "Blasting the Ruins". ** Depending on what your opponent does during their turn, other card combinations may also be possible, although quite unlikely (such as activating "The Gift of Greed" should your opponent draw at least 33 cards in their first turn, which can be pulled off in certain Traditional Format FTK builds). Infernity Des Gunman NTK (Tag Force 5 Only) * You must have an "Infernity Des Gunman" in your hand during the opponent's first turn. * Your opponent must lower their own Life Points to 2000 or below, and also must cause you to discard all the cards in your hand. (One way to pull off the latter is through the effect of "Sky Scourge Norleras", perhaps combined with "Phantom of Chaos".) At this point, "Infernity Des Gunman" will be in your Graveyard. * Finally, they must activate a card or effect that inflicts effect damage. At this time, banish "Infernity Des Gunman" from your Graveyard and activate its effect. Your opponent must choose to apply its optional effect and the top card of your Deck must be a Spell or Trap Card. "Infernity Des Gunman" will inflict 2000 damage to your opponent and cause you to win the Duel. Skipping the player's first turn If the opponent is able to Summon "Arcana Force XXI - The World" on their first turn and successfully activate its Heads effect, then they will be able to have two or more turns before the player has started their first turn. This opens up additional NTK possibilities: * If you are able to control a monster before your first turn (such as through the effect of "Despair from the Dark" or "Dandylion", or if the opponent uses a card like "Ojama Trio" or "Shien's Spy"), and if your opponent Summons "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and attacks, and chooses to apply its optional effect, then you can discard "Dimension Wanderer" from your hand to inflict 3000 damage to your opponent. If your opponent had 3000 Life Points or fewer at the time of attacking, then this will win the Duel before you start your first turn, achieving a No Turn Kill. (Such a situation would not normally happen without the effect of "The World", because the opponent must enter their Battle Phase, which would not normally occur before the player's first turn.) * If your opponent can pull off a World Lock to continuously skip your turns, then it is possible for you to use the effect of "Makyura the Destructor" to activate "Destiny Board", and win over the span of four of your opponent's turns while never starting your own. (Traditional Format only) In the anime Successful NTKs * The anime-only card "Intervention of Fate" can be discarded from the hand to activate a Normal Spell Card from the user's hand when the opponent Summons a monster. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 084, Sartorious used it to activate "Ace of Sword" (also an anime-only card) against his opponent Prince Ojin's "Satellite Cannon", which had been boosted to 4000 ATK, thus inflicting 4000 damage to Ojin on his own first turn and winning the Duel. This was the only successful instance of a true NTK in the anime, and was referred to in the episode as a Zero Turn Kill. ** Notably, Prince Ojin had two turns while Sartorius had none, thanks to Ojin's "Mischief of the Time Goddess" (yet another anime-only card) skipping Sartorius's first turn (in the same vein as "The World" noted above). Other * In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 091, Kalin Kessler could theoretically have pulled off an NTK against Lawton using "Infernity Des Gunman", if "Infernity Climber" had been in Kalin's Graveyard at the time (it is unknown whether "Climber" was sent to the Graveyard during the first turn or later in the Duel). Lawton foiled the NTK by opting not to apply "Infernity Des Gunman's" optional effect. (Note that "Infernity Des Gunman's" effect is slightly different in the anime than in Tag Force 5.) * In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 138, Don Thousand pulled off something close to an NTK against Mizar, using "Numeron Network" in his hand to activate "Numeron Rewriting Magic" from his Deck, which in turn forced Mizar to activate "Card of the Prime Dragon". This was not a true NTK however, as Don Thousand did have a turn before winning (although he passed that turn, doing absolutely nothing).